Always There
by snap-me
Summary: Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Selalu. diambil dari sisi Volpe


Always There

Cantarella © You Higuri

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

Warning : agak aneh karena bikinnya cepet2an, ada shounen-ai implisit

Summary : Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Selalu

P.S : kadang, kita harus melihat suatu masalah dari sudut pandang yang lain. Bakal susah emang, kalau sudut pandangnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kita percayai. Tapi percaya, kadang, sudut pandang mereka bisa memberikan potongan yang hilang dari pandangan kita.

This is for all Cantarella's fans. I just wanna say, don't hate someone because of their cover. Just let we see, how deep their heart has been freeze.

Saya bikin ini tepat 5 menit setelah baca ficnya HaikuReSanovA *sumpah, ngetik namanya dia bener2 ngerepotin* *dibom*

Saya nggak terlalu mengharapkan review. Yang saya inginkan adalah kelanjutan komik Cantarella. Setidaknya, saya harap mereka memiliki akhir. Tidak harus seperti yang saya bayangkan, meski saya beharap duo C itu bisa bersatu. Mengherankan saat saya menyadari kecintaan saya pada yaoi dengan inisial nama yang sama. Tapi, sebuah jawaban yang mudah menanti. Takdir.

Menyimpang dari fic nih! OK! Let the story begin!

Cerita ini tentang Volpe

Saya harap Anda tidak kecewa, karena saya rasa perannya begitu penting dalam cerita sehingga mau tidak mau, kita mengingatnya. Bagaimana loyalnya dia, bagaimana _obedience_ dirinya pada Cesare. Kalau bisa, diiringi lagu I'll be waiting milik Lenny Kravitz, saya yakin perasaan Anda akan lebih dalam. *ganti aja kata girl jadi boy*

Apakah cahayaku belum cukup untuk menyinarimu?

Ataukah dia memang telah membuatmu segelap itu?

Meninggalkanmu dalam kehampaan, melepaskan kesetiaan, dan mendorongmu ke dalam jurang kegelapan.

Aku akan selalu di sini, kalau kau mencariku.

Tapi jika kau menginginkanku, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Di manapun kau berada.

Kau bisa mempercayaiku.

* * *

Dia menghancurkan hatimu, mengambil jiwamu. Aku tahu. Kau terluka, karena di sana ada sebuah lubang.

Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tentang bagaimana kau mencemaskannya, tentang bagaimana kau peduli padanya.

Kau akan duduk dengan wajah dingin, dan memberi perintah.

Itu yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu.

Tapi kau tidak begitu padaku.

Juga padanya.

************

Saat ia pergi, aku tahu kau ingin sendirian.

Aku tidak akan mengganggumu.

Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah kau tidak memerlukanku? Bahkan di saat tergelapmu?

Kalau kau mengizinkanku bersamamu waktu itu, aku yakin kau akan menemukan_nya_.

Karena kau selalu menjadi yang pertama bagiku, karena kebahagianmu adalah yang utama untukku.

Kau akan menemukan_nya_.

Kau akan menemukan, bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya kau cari.

Bukan _dia_.

*************

Akulah satu-satunya orang yang mencintaimu.

Akulah satunya-satunya orang yang peduli padamu.

Mungkin kalimat terakhir bukan satu-satunya.

Tapi akulah yang pertama peduli padamu. Tidakkah itu istimewa bagimu?

Aku sudah mencoba, berulang kali. Berjuta kali.

Aku selalu mencoba mengetuk pintu hatimu.

Tapi kau belum juga membukanya.

Apa getaran ini masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan perasaanku?

Kesetiaanku, dan seluruh jiwaku?

*************

Kau memandangnya. Lembut.

Tatapanmu tidak pernah selembut itu, sebelum dia ada.

Aku tahu dia berbeda.

Kau bisa saja memberinya perintah yang sama denganku.

Tapi kau selalu memprioritaskannya.

Meski begitu,

Selama aku hidup, aku akan menunggumu

Selama masih bernafas, aku akan berada di sana.

Di sisimu.

*************

Kesetiaanku adalah hal yang paling bisa kubanggakan.

Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku mempercayaimu.

Kapan pun kau ingin menemuiku, kau bisa melakukannya.

Aku akan menatikannya.

Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku pasti ada.

*************

Saat itu, kau menangis.

Berdiri sendirian, menyandarkan kepalamu pada sebatang pohon.

Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu dalam sebuah tangisan.

Isakan yang bahkan memilukan angin yang berhembus.

Aku bisa merasakan sakit itu.

Aku bisa merasakannya, karena aku telah menyerahkan jiwaku padamu.

Akan kubuat kau kembali tersenyum.

Bukan demi diriku, tapi demi dirimu.

*************

Mungkin cahayaku masih terlalu redup untuk menerangi duniamu

Mungkin aku masih harus menunggu, menunggu kau membuka pintumu untukku

Aku menyadarinya

Dan aku tahu

Ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja.

Sebuah pertemuan pasti memiliki arti,

Dan arti itu akan kau temukan di ujung jalan

Untuk itu, untuk sebuah arti itu, aku bersedia menunggu

Menunggumu melihat cahayaku

*************

Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu kukenal

Aku merasa beruntung dilahirkan, karena aku bisa berjumpa denganmu

Kau adalah seorang yang melebihi harapanku

Begitu menyilaukan, dan begitu gelap di saat bersamaan

*************

Aku telah berada di sisimu

Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu

Tidak akan kubiarkan lubang itu kosong

Aku akan bersamamu

Selalu

Karena itu, pulanglah

Pulanglah pada dirimu

Aku tidak boleh berharap lagi

Tapi aku telah mengenalmu lebih dari setengah hidupmu

Kembalilah

Atau tidak

Itu pilihanmu

Dan pilihanku adalah bersama denganmu

*************

Cerita ini tidak akan berakhir...

Karena selama Cesare ada, Volpe akan berusaha menjadi pendamping jiwanya

Meski yang ada di mata Cesare hanya Chiaro

Meski ia harus menderita

Kebahagiaan Tuannya adalah yang terpenting.

Hidupnya.........

*habis baca ulang* kok berasa bikin fic Volpe X Cesare, ya? *ditendang Re* *Aw* saya hanya ingin menambahkan, kalau Anda adalah orang yang tidak menyukai Volpe, mari bicarakan sama-sama. Saya akan membantu Anda menghentikan kebencian dalam hati Anda. Tapi jika Anda adalah Lucrezia-hater, saya mendukung anda seratus persen.

Ehem... mendapat ilham? Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan moral : jangan meninggalkan laptop di tempat umum, kalau nggak mau kehilangan.

Hehe~


End file.
